Conventionally, loss in life and economical loss have been caused by various problems produced by wild Rodentia animals such as damage on crops by invasion of Rodentia animals into the farmland, accidents due to invasion of Rodentia animals into road and railroad, damage by invasion of Rodentia animals into house and warehouse, biting damage on electric cable and telecommunication cable network by Rodentia animals and the like, and the like. As a countermeasure to these damages by Rodentia animals, various repellents are disclosed (patent documents 1, 2, non-patent documents 1, 2, 3).
On the other hand, a certain kind of benzothiazole compound is known to be an active ingredient of a repellent composition for insects, mite or tick (patent documents 3, 4).
To prevent the above-mentioned damages by rodentia animals, a repellent having more superior property for the animals, and a compound to be the active ingredient of a repellent are desired.